2008-10-02 - Next Time Try The Door
Category:October 2008 RP Logs Vagabond:Lounge The modest lounge area of the ship is little more than a necessary afterthought of design. Providing a few chairs and a long couch near a simple steel table for eating, talking, or just relaxation. The seating is not the most comfortable, but it is softer than the steel floor, and the food and drink dispensors can provide basic, if bland, nourishment on longer journeys. Across from the basic lounge are the entrances to the head, as well as the two crew cabins which hold three bunks in each. The Captain's Cabin, which also holds two bunks, is around a corner near the top hatch airlock. The Vagabond's lounge isn't the most uncomfortable place for a prisoner to spend their time, though it is somewhat lacking in all but the most basic comforts. Some chairs and a couch give beings a choice of places to rest and a table provides a place to eat. All things considered, its much more comfortable than an actual cell. The doors that lead to the rest of the ship slide open and Vizuun steps in with a lit cigarra held firmly between his lips. His eyes scan the room until they locate his most recent acquisition; the woman Lynn Scavo. With a grim smile on his face, he moves further into the room. "Enjoyin yer stay, sweetheart?" The blonde agent-recruiter lies on the couch, her form most ungracefully slumped against the armrest. The cloth of her jacket has been folded and pressed against her abdomen by a firm hand, a moist spot is clearly visible on the dark fabric. "Oh, it's a fair hotel. I've seen better, though. I was just wondering when room-service would show up. You wouldn't happen to have champagne, now, would you?" Lynn's blue eyes narrow slightly at Vizuun. She looks fatigued and there is no movement of her limbs, but her clear voice is still sarcastic at the Nikto's request. Vizuun smirks at the woman's words and blows twin streamers of smoke out of his nostrils. "Oh I like that." he says, stepping closer. "Its always best when they resist. I wonder how long you'll last..." he says with a grin. "Just don't get too comfortable, eh. You won't be here much longer." He pauses to watch for a reaction to that before continuing. "Course, that don't mean I'm lettin you go. Just that now that I have the real Lynn Scavo, I don't need to waste time cuttin' on them lookalikes down in the Old City." Lynn listens to the Nikto speak, clenching her jaw. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where you plan to go, then? And... look." She turns her head to the side, attempting to get a better look at Vizuun. Then she speaks again, voice earnest, even if she has trouble breathing. "I can see where you're angry, but you really did break the... deal we make. I'd be willing to strike a new one.... money? It... could be worth your while. I'm not talking little money... on the good side of a hundred thousand credits." Vizuun raises a ridged brow at the woman's words. "I broke the deal? You never said nothin' about Tills. So what if we had a little fun. Nobody got hurt." Now that was an understatement, considering the wound he gave Tills and that Jedi. And of course there was the part where Kenobi sliced of Vizuun's hand. "After all the trouble I went through with what you wanted me to do...I would have thought you'd cut me a little more slack." Pausing, he shakes his head slowly. "Wasn't no call for what you did. And stealin my ship...thats addin insult to injury. It wasn't cheap, you know." Which brings him around to the credits that were just mentioned. "Course, now yer speakin my language. For enough credits, I might be willin to forgive you. A hundred thousand's a good start, but I'm sure we can do better than that, eh? Lynn Scavo's got to be important to somebody, no?" The woman's blue eyes narrow with anger at the Nikto's words, but the emotion doesn't find its way into her tone when she speaks. "Oh, Lynn Scavo is important. Mostly to herself, that is. You can't really bribe ... anybody, having me here, you know... but /I/ can pay you two hundred thousand credits if you let me go. And... I can give you your ship back on top of it." There comes a muffled clonk from the concrete lot outside. Perhaps the sound was much louder, but it is muffled by the Vagabond's hull. If he even hears the clonk, Vizuun doesn't seem to pay it any mind. Instead he lowers the cigarra and taps the horn sticking out of his chin. "Two hundred thousand credits and my ship back. Now that does sound like a good deal to me." A moment passes where the Nikto seems to be seriously considering the offer. Finally, he nods. "Alright then, I think we can do that. Course, I can't let this time between us pass without taking something. The gods, they demand it, you know. So, here's a deal for you. We're gonna get a message to whoever you need to talk to to get those credits. Then I'm going to take a finger. For every hour that passes, I'm gonna take another." Smiling, he crushes whats left of the cigarra in his hand. "Lets hope it doesn't take too long, eh?" "No!" For the first time, a flicker of fear appears in Lynn's eyes. She frowns at Vizuun. "No. I'm... rather attached to my fingers. I want to keep them. Don't do it, and I'll add another hundred thousand in the deal. How say?" There is silence outside. No more clonking. But there is, on the edge of hearing, a faint sizzling sound that does not go away. Someone with infrared vision - or infrared goggles - would notice how one wall in the lounge (the one leaning against the ship's outer hull) slowly turns warmer. Vizuun's smile spreads across his face as the woman makes her offer. "Smarter than I thought. Three hundred thousand, it is. Of course, fingers can be replaced. Still, we'll do half a finger each hour." He takes another step closer to the woman and his smile becomes more menacing. "Know this woman, you can offer all the credits in the galaxy if you want, but I'm taking something from you. For remembrance." He hears the sizzling and stops short, a puzzled look appearing on his face. Lynn instinctively moves back on the couch when the Nikto walks closer, but when he stops - and the sizzling suddenly turns audible - a look of relief washes over her strained features. "I told you I was too important for you to grab," she says, smugly. She opens her mouth to say more, but then.... BOOOOOM! A large circle on the lounge's wall appears, glowing viciously in the faint light. One second after a large piece of the Vagabond's hull blasts into the room, moving at high speed to connect with the opposite wall. Black-clad men, wielding blaster rifles, move through the hole and into the area! Vizuun leaps out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by the chunk of hull that goes flying across the room, his loud cursing lost in the commotion. Grabbing at the pike he wears on his back, he yanks it loose and holds it ready. Not that he can see much at the moment with all the smoke from the explosion. More men fill the room and one of them throws a smoke-bomb - curling clouds of smoke soon fill the lounge. A few of them hurries to Lynn's side and picks her up, carefully, moving towards the hull's side and the hole - while the others train their blaster pistols on Vizuun. Swinging his pike wildly and not caring who or what he hits, Vizuun staggers around in the smoke. "You won't get far, Scavo! I'll hunt you down for as long as I live!" The sound of blasters being readied gets the Nikto's feet moving toward the door. He might be crazy, but he wasn't going to get into a fight with a bunch of blaster-wielding guards when he couldn't see past his own nose. "Run while you can! You'll see me again soon!" Lynn doesn't answer, for good reasons, for the handling of her critically injured self is enough to make her faint once more. The policemen quickly carries her out through the hole in the hull's side, and their fellows - one or two of them seriously injured from Vizuun's forcepike - soon follows suit. And then? There is nothing but the cooling *plink* of the Vagabond's hull, and a slowly thinning fog.